A Little Dream
by Tamah
Summary: A sad and forgotten dream wished to be dreamed one day, so it forced some people to imagine its world... But some dreams are better left forgotten. Silver, N, Dawn, and Ash & Pikachu. One-Shot.


**Tamah: I don't know how to explain this, really. Hm... Too bad I'm a little late for Halloween. It's inspired by that one Vocaloid song: Alice of Human Sacrifice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once, a long time ago, a pokémon who was not allowed to dream dreamed a small little dream. Since the pokémon couldn't dream, the dream had to go somewhere else to be imagined. But all the other pokémon in the whole wide world wouldn't dream it, for it was not supposed to exist.<p>

Dreams are strange things indeed, especially a dream that never had a chance to blossom.

So angry was this dream at being tossed aside, but still it searched for a mind to create it. Since no pokémon would touch it, it instead sought out the minds of soft little humans...

* * *

><p>So this was it, his first real night on the road. Silver glanced at the pokéball that was clipped onto his belt. Inside of it was a cyndaquil... A worthless, weak cyndaquil at that. Silver wished that his father hadn't left, he could've stole one of his old man's pokémon instead...<p>

What he wanted was pretty simple, in all honesty. Power. Pokémon brought power, more than anything else in the world. They gave power to their trainers, and it could be taken away oh so easily.

Hah... he was on that philosophical bent again. Silver ran his hands through his red hair. Pokémon didn't always bring power, as Silver had discovered earlier that day. He would have to find the ones that could bring him the power he craved, pokémon like his father's.

Soon he drifted off to sleep, with bitter thoughts dancing in his head.

* * *

><p>Silver found himself sitting in the sun, in the midst of an empty meadow. In the meadow's tall grass, there were no pokémon, no anything, actually. He stood up and snorted. What a boring place. The redhead began to walk through the grass.<p>

Hm. Where was everyone? There should be people around, right? At least a trainer of some kind...

As he thought it, a young boy waved him down. "Hey, do you wanna battle with me?" The youngster was raring for a fight, his only pokéball in his hand. "My rattata is so cool," the boy said, "He's in the top percentage of rattata."

Silver shrugged and reached for a pokéball that wasn't there. He scowled, patting down all of his pockets to try and find it. He reached into the grass, and instead of a pokéball, his hands brushed against the cool metal of a sword. Out of curiosity, Silver pulled it up and stared at it for a few seconds. A sword with a red spade in the hilt, like from a deck of cards.

Suddenly, things slid into perspective. Power didn't just have to come from pokémon, it could come from inside yourself as well. And Silver now held in his hands a form of true power. A wide smirk graced his lips, and a fire burned in his red eyes.

Without a second thought, almost like a reflex, the other boy's head went sailing away with a slight twitch of his wrist. Silver proceeded to smash the pokéball beneath his boot and stab the decapitated body in the heart for good measure.

Silver didn't spare a glance for the boy and continued on for more people. Soon he came upon an entire crowd, and his sword, his _power_, cleaved through them all like they were warm butter. Drenched in the blood of uncounted people, he felt so happy.

He continued on, through the plains, over mountains, through a great city, and through a forest, slaying all the unfortunates who strayed onto his path.

After there was no one else to kill, Silver finally rested. The forest seemed like it would never, ever end. His skin was as red as his hair and he smelled worse than death. He cradled that sword in his arms, that precious little taste of power.

The sounds of rustling disturbed him. He drew his sword quickly to find a cyndaquil before him. "Ha," Silver laughed, "I don't need you anymore, you worthless animal. I never needed you, for I have this power inside of me."

Before Silver's eyes, the cynadquil evolved straight into a typholsion. The pokémon towered over the boy, and a dark chuckle echoed through the forests.

If it wasn't for his trail of blood, there was no proof that he had even lived.

* * *

><p>In a castle deep underground oh so far away, an innocent man with a life's dream in his heart drifted to sleep. He hoped to dream of his pokémon friends once again, because his father wouldn't let him play with them that day. That had made N incredibly angry for a while, but now he was simply content to dream of them.<p>

The green haired man woke up on a beach by the sea. Around him, both people and pokémon were gathered together. N wondered if the humans here treated their pokémon as equals. But then the young man saw a pokéball in a human's hand and that was when he knew that his brethren were enslaved here too.

Even though he did not know how to sing, a song filled his heart. A song of his life's dream. He opened his mouth and the song spilled out, enchanting all those who listened. The humans, each in turn, released their pokémon, spurring him to continue singing to everyone he had met. As their trainers released them, the pokémon disappeared to the place where they all lurk to frolic forever.

He traveled to many strange and beautiful places, and soon his song was the only one accompanying him. His tune began to distort into a madman's melody, and it filled people's hearts with insanity. No matter the people's reactions, he still filled the land with his sinister notes.

At the end of the world, N met a strange man. His skin was red and he smelled of something strange. N sang to the man his greetings, and asked him if he knew the good news.

The man replied "No," and mid-song, N tumbled down into the blackness of the end.

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed, bored out of her mind. She had done everything possible in the world, and now she had nothing to do. She was Champion of the League, she had all of her ribbons- even the horribly expensive ones you had to buy in the shops- she had won all of the Frontier Emblems, she had caught every pokémon known to her pokédex, she was the only thing the news ever talked about anymore, her boxes were completely full of level 100 pokémon, and she even had three hundred stolen flags in her Underground Secret Base.<p>

Ha, what was a girl to do when she had the whole world in her hands? She even captured God in a pokéball... Some would say she had lived a charmed life, but god was she bored out of her mind.

As she lie in her fluffy feather down bed, a thought struck her. All she needed was a new mountain to climb.

* * *

><p>She could see the whole world from her perch. Below her, the land stretched out, and the sea for a time beyond that. Encompassing it all was the end of the world, a deep dark blackness that was like a hole in the earth.<p>

Dawn climbed down from her mountain and was greeted by a crowd at the bottom. She had many exciting battles that made her heart race. These people all had strange, rare pokémon that Dawn hadn't seen before. She won some fights, she lost some fights, but no matter what, they kept asking her to battle. It never got boring~

Her reputation quickly spread all over the world and everyone pledged to serve her as a queen. Dawn was charmed immensely, and soon her subjects and their pokémon began to build a city for all of them to live in. When it was completed, it looked like something out of a fairytale, with its impossible angles and fanciful design.

Dawn ruled for a time as a happy ruler. Everyone listened to her fair and just rules, and many entertainers from all around the world came to her for her judgment. Her city was one for the arts and culture, for sure.

A very handsome man came to her one day, asking the Queen if she had heard the good news. He proceeded to spin her the most fantastic melody she had ever heard.

She had fallen asleep that night to find herself in the Distortion World, with Cyrus. "Death will catch you quickly," he told her in his empty voice, "Then I will never feel this loneliness again, and I will truly be perfect." Giratina appeared behind him and spread its tentacles towards her menacingly, as Cyrus reached to grab her wrist.

She woke up in a cold sweat, still in her beautiful castle. She told her adviser of this ominous nightmare, and he told her it was only a dream. It was more than a dream, she just knew it, but all who she asked told her not to worry. But they didn't know of Cyrus and his insanity, his obsessive ways...

Dawn locked herself away in a high tower, promising herself that death would never reach her.

* * *

><p>Ash wasn't quite sure how he got here, in this strange place... But the winds smelled of adventure and the roads called his name. Pikachu didn't seemed worried either, so they just enjoyed another region to travel through. The pokémon seemed to have his electrical powers restored as well, so they defeated many trainers along the path, made many friends, and enjoyed the simplest kind of life.<p>

The farther they went, though, the stranger things became. All of a sudden, there seemed to be no pokémon in the grass, nor were there very many trainers. Ash assumed he was heading away from civilization, but he was surprised to see the most magnificent city on the horizon. It was made of white stone twisted into hauntingly beautiful forms, it seemed.

The day before they were set to reach this strange city, Ash and Pikachu rested beneath a berry tree. As they enjoyed the sweet fruit, a card twirled down from the heavens. A pidgey had dropped the letter for him, it seemed.

It was an invitation to the castle, to meet the Queen of the whole wide world, signed by the Ace of Clubs. Strange enough, it was addressed to him and everything. Ash pocketed the letter, and they headed towards the city with a renewed excitement.

In his rush, he didn't notice the few stray people lingering on the roadside, babbling in tongues around piles of something covered in white sheets. All Ash really wanted was to see this city and the queen who ruled the world.

On the back of the letter was a map to the palace. Luckily enough, he didn't have to cut through the city to get there, for that would've put an impressive damper on his mood.

The grand palace was completely empty when Ash arrived. Pikachu seemed a little wary, all of a sudden, but Ash was too excited. They explored every nook and cranny of the palace until they reached the highest room of the tallest tower.

In that last room was a very familiar face. "Dawn? Is that you?" Ash asked, very surprised. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and went to greet Dawn.

"Pika pika! Chu?" he asked, asking where piplup and the rest of her pokémon were.

Dawn looked at Ash with glassy eyes. "W-who are you," she murmured in a whisper, "How dare you enter... the queen's quarters uninvited... Where... Where are the guards?"

"You're the queen of the whole world?"

The young woman nodded wearily. "Are you here to sing for me? _Stellen Sie die Kinder frei~__"_ she sang half-heartedly, "_A pokemon deserves much more than I, oh my~"_

Loud footsteps echoed up the stairs. "Dawn... Do you remember us? It's Ash and Pikachu."

She shook her head. "Never heard of you... Are you... death in disguise?"

"No... Of course not! Dawn, do you remember Brock? Or Paul? Or Zoey and Ursula?" Ash's voice was getting desperate, now. Pikachu's nose twitched, he smelled something horrible.

Dawn was about to speak, to call him insane, but the grating sound of metal on stone drowned out her words. Ash turned around slowly, looking at this strange stranger.

She felt numb. This was Cyrus's agent... Death. She knew this in her heart of hearts.

Before Ash could even get out a word, he was struck down, nearly cleaved in half completely. Next, Pikachu was impaled on the greedy red blade.

The attacker pierced his sword through Dawn's stomach, jerked the blade upwards, and flung her body across the room.

Such was the end of the Queen who ruled the whole world.

Silver left the beautiful white city, whose streets now ran with blood. Ahead of him was a vast forest, that seemed to stretch on for forever...

* * *

><p>The dream was content, but it still felt so sad and alone... It needed more. <strong>MORE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Silver woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and covered in a cold sweat. After a few minutes, he laughed at himself. The dream couldn't have been that bad, because he couldn't remember a bit of it. If Silver wanted to get strong, he would have to man up. He fell asleep with no more odd dreams.<p>

The next morning, he saw a youngster with a rattata. "Hey, do you wanna battle with me?" the boy asked. "My rattata is so cool," the boy said, "He's in the top percentage of rattata." Silver froze into place and started shaking uncontrollably. Every night after that for almost a year, he had horrible nightmares.

* * *

><p>N woke up, remembering nothing but the most beautiful song that he could not sing, and a pretty queen who lived in a castle. It made him sad that he couldn't sing the song, but at least Ghetsis let him play with his pokémon friends that day.<p>

"It was the most beautiful song in the whole world!" N chirped happily to the zoroark who smiled at him.

"Dreams can be very nice things," the dark fox said, "I have interesting dreams myself. I, in fact, had a very interesting dream last night as well..."

* * *

><p>Dawn found herself surrounded by darkness. She felt around for her lamp, but only felt dirt and rocks.<p>

A cold horror settled in her chest. She didn't remember much from her dream except flashes of Cyrus's face, a palace built of stone, and getting thrown across the room.

She pulled herself standing, her fears confirmed. This was the Distortion World... But there's no reason she wouldn't be able to get home... Right? Dawn had done this before... Even though the lake trio and Giratina had been helping her... And they were all in PC boxes now.

An all-too familiar laugh echoed too close to her and the shadow of Giratina flew past. Dawn smiled ruefully. This was what happened when you played with gods...

At least she wouldn't be bored.

* * *

><p>Ash found himself in a sunny field of tall grass, with Pikachu at his side. They weren't quite sure how they got there, but the air smelled like adventure and the nearby road called their names... All Ash knew was that it was great to be alive. The little dream couldn't help but agree.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: I wanted Silver's name to be three question marks like it is in the beginning of GS/C, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. Aww phooey.** **You wouldn't believe how many years I kept calling him that before I realized that I could name him something else.** **By the way, Dawn isn't dreaming in her ending, she just pissed Giratina off by leaving it in the PC box for years.**


End file.
